


[Podfic of] one way ticket

by klb



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: podfic by klb of a fic by winterfoldAuthor's summary: A couple weeks into 2012, Lovett comes back to visit.





	[Podfic of] one way ticket

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one way ticket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303205) by [winterfold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfold/pseuds/winterfold). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/one%20way%20ticket.mp3) | **Size:** 26.5 MB | **Duration:** 41:04

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this well over a year ago, and it's taken me this long to edit and post, but the feelings still resonate with me just as much as when I first read the story. I'm grateful to winterfold for writing this and for giving me permission to give voice to it.


End file.
